


Brothers of the Movement

by AvatarA_dot_Burr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Social Justice+Porn, The Revolution Will Be Televised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarA_dot_Burr/pseuds/AvatarA_dot_Burr
Summary: In a city ravaged by a shooting, a revolution is rising, and Alexander Hamilton wants to do his part. When he meets John Laurens, there's a million things for him to do.I'm sorry it's not the Coffee Shop AU you were looking for.





	1. Just Another Graceless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing a multi-chapter fic or fan fiction at all, so I gave this a shot. I really hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting, Surprises, and Sex

Alexander Hamilton wanted to believe that it all started with the sex. That it was that one night of caressing and kissing and touching that brought out the greatest change in his life since he came to the States. However he knew it didn't start there. His relationship with John Laurens began with one night in the basement of Adams' Ale House. 

Alexander was talking to his dearest frenemy Aaron Burr. They were talking about the everything that was going on in town politics at the time. The city was putting a curfew in effect after protests erupted a few weeks ago following the shooting of yet another unarmed black boy. 

"I can't believe George King is actually going through with this plan! He knows that all this is going to do is make people angrier, but he does it anyway. I don't get what's wrong with this guy!" Alexander shouted. 

"Well what are you going to do? The law's already in place. In about 15 minutes, you're going to watch police flood into the street and get us all."

"Burr, we can fight this curfew. It's ridiculous what they're trying to do. They think that they can just shut people down, but I'm not going to stand for it."

"Alex, we work in city hall. If someone finds out we're trying to defy the law, they'll have us fired and arrested."

"They can't fire us for speaking up, though. It's a Constitutional right." Aaron started to turn away from Alex. Hamilton continued "Are you willing to work for someone who wants to take away any rights you have?" Burr remained quiet for a few moments. After a while he looked at Alexander and said:

"I think you need to talk to a few people."

"Are you for real, Burr? You think I'm crazy for just speaking my mind?" Before Alex could say anymore, Aaron wrapped his hand around his arm and started dragging him. Aaron took him behind a door and down the steps into a hallway where three guys were standing. They looked back at Alex and Aaron confused. 

"Hey guys," Burr said "I have someone you'll love."

"Burr, what are you doing down here? I thought you weren't trying to be around us loud mouths." one guy questioned. He wasn't very tall, but he was built thick and solid as if he was hewed from marble. His skin was dark umber colored and rough.

"Herc, he's not trying to jump us or anything. _Excuze nous,_ we're just not used to having this sorry excuse for a man here." This cam from another one of the guys. He was taller with a wild mane of curls and smooth skin the color of rich chocolate.

"Wow, aren't you two the symbol of forgiveness." The third one remarks sarcastically. This one has wheat colored skin speckled with dark brown freckles. Alex stared at them as if he was star gazing.  "We haven't even had introductions yet. My name is John. The one who spat out French is Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. And-"

"It's actually Marie Jose-" Lafayette interrupts

"I know the full version,"Laurens continues "but the kid just got here. Let him live before he knows all that. My other friend is Hercules Mulligan. What about you? Who are you?" He points at Alex.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton and right now I should ask, why am I down here?"

"These guys are the pinnacle of the Resistance." Burr explains "They will get you further than I ever will let you. With all the energy you've got, you might as well use it for something constructive."

"What can you do?" Muligan asked

"I'm an excellent writer if I do say so myself." Alex responded.

"Maybe he's the one Washington has been looking for." Laurens added. "Can your get your BFF G-Wash to see him,Lafayette?" Gil rolled his eyes.

"I can take him tomorrow. Right now the paper's on deadline and I want to be out of the line of fire. You know Washington isn't his best when he's nervous." 

"Well I'll give him a tour of the place." Laurens smiled at Hamilton. Hercules snickers at the sight

"Does he need a whole tour?" Laurens shoots a glare at Hercules."Oh wait, are we still talking about the basement?"

"You all are horrible. I think I'm going to like it here." Alex laughs.

Breaking the moment is the chiming of bells. The bells ring eleven times to mark eleven o'clock- the start of curfew. All the boys look at each other and start to run upstairs to the street level. Sam Adams is kicking people out of his shop left and right, so he won't get in anymore trouble. The boys step onto the sidewalk and watch police officers come after various people with night sticks in their hands. Everyone scatters except for John and Alex. They watch as people get attacked viciously. John yanks out his phone and takes a picture. Then, John grabs onto Alex's hand and runs to his apartment down the street from the Ale House. 

 

When the two of them reach John's apartment they stare at each other in the eyes. John takes in how precious Alexander's eyes are. He focuses on Alexander until he develops tunnel vision and he only sees that face. 

"John, I need you to open that door now." Alex says, every word trembling with the shallowness of his breaths. John  manages to fish out the keys and open the door. The moment the door opens, Alex kisses him and pulls him into the aartment. John closes the door behind him. The two of them kiss over and over. Their hands try to map ever inch of each other. They rip off their clothes in a manic frenzy in an effort to keep kissing. They hold onto each other. Alex starts to move his mouth down John's body. He notices how the lanky body he saw in the hallway was far more muscular than he previously thought. Alexander kisses each muscle until he reaches John's hard-on. Alex sucks John's dick with all types of precision and skill.The whole time John is yelling "Alex! Alex!",  until he comes and screams "Alex-ander!". Then they switch, and now John is riding Alex until he comes in a fit of passion and ecstasy. The two of them lie on John's bed staring at the different drawings John has taped t his walls. _I'm so glad I spoke my mind,_ Alex thinks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point, I'll add drama and tons of it. I wanted to just lay some groundwork to use later. I'm better at storytelling than gay porn, so tell me if you want more or less of it. At some point, I'd like to do this as a regular thing with regular updates. If you liked it please give me some of way of knowing like a comment or kudos. If you didn't, someone else is also writing like they're running out of time and you can read their story. Either way, have a lovely day.


	2. About Last Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walkashame, Gossip, and Helpless

As sunlight began to creep through the window, and a brand new day begins, Alexander Hamilton is waking up noting something warm right next to him. He blinks his eyes to try to focus his eyes. When he finally gets his eyes to cooperate, he notices one John Laurens next to him. He jolts and tries to remember how he got here. He remembers being at the bar, going downstairs with Burr- his phone buzzes. He reads the text he got from Burr:

**my obedient servant** : Whatever you did last night better be worth the amount of crap I have to go through covering for you.

**my obedient servant** : I want full details later btw ; )

 

Alex rolled his eyes and started to text back:

**me** : Ofc I will. This will TOTALLY be worth it

 

Alex grabs the covers and wraps his arms around John. All this serves to do is wake up the freckled man next to him. 

"Well good morning to you too." John croaks out. Alex starts to apologize, but not before John continues. "I don't know about you, but I would love to spend the morning with the cute boy next me."

"Believe me I would love to spend more time with you, " Alex explains as he dresses for the day "but I have to get out of here and get to my job."

"Yeah, of course." John sits up. He casts his eyes down, and Alex picks up on the disappointment written on his face. Alex begins to frown and starts to walk away. Before he's gone John pipes up: 

"Wait are you going by the basement tonight?"Alex steps back in and starts to fumble

"Um, er...I guess so." John's face lights up and responds

"Great! I'll see you tonight."

* * *

When Alex finally showed up to work, he was a full two hours late. George is nervously pacing through the office when Alex arrives. 

"Where have you been? I am not paying you to play around town! Where is the speech for my press conference this morning? I told you I needed that an hour ago!" George raves. Alex is nearly frozen in fear. Just then, Aaron comes to the rescue with his airtight alibi. 

"Mr. Mayor, Alex just needed to talk to some of the officers at the department before he finished your speech." Alex finally came to and started explaining

"Of course, sir. I want to make sure the Mayor's office has the best information out there. You know me, busy busy busy. I just-"

"Talk less, smile more." Aaron interrupted. Alexander followed suit and began to grin. The two of them walked to their desks.

"Here are those reports I mentioned." Burr started, " Try to work as much as you can in."

“Oh, I thought you just made that up.” 

“No, there had to be something real so he couldn’t question it.”

“You really didn’t want to leave anything to chance.”

“Nope.  Now onto the real business. What happened to you last night?”

“Nothing, Burr.”

“Bull pucky! A drunk Alexander Hamilton comes onto the entire room and never leaves by himself. So I’ll ask again, what happened after curfew last night?” Alex sighed and his head into his hands.

“I will never understand you. Okay,so you know that guy with the thick flat top ‘fro and those mesmerizing freckles…?”

“Yeah….”Alex was lost in a daze, then Aaron snapped at him “Alex! You’re drooling!”

“Huh, sorry.”

“What about Laurens?”

“Oh, we slept together. ¡Ay que hermosa! “ Burr stopped in his tracks. His face froze for a second in terror. He regained his composure while Hamilton stared off.

“Alex!” Aaron warned “Get it together. You have a speech to write.”

“Well I know who didn’t get sex last night. Oh speaking of Laurens, do you mind coming with me to Adams’ tonight?” Aaron squirmed.

“Sure. Why not?”

“Great, I really want you to spend time with him. He’s a really nice guy.

* * *

That night came with a swiftness. Heat filled the bar as John, Hercules, and Gilbert waited on Aaron and Alex to arrive. They all stood around nervously, finally Hercules brought up the elephant in the room:

“John, what are you doing with this boy?

“What do you mean?”

“John,” Lafayette explained “you so rarely get attached to people like this. Especially since last time.”

“I know, but I can’t help but feel some type of way about this boy.” John checked the door "He’s got this twinkle in his eye, like he’s going to do something big any minute now.”

“But why did you sleep with him?” Mulligan asked.

“C’mon, a revel with some rebels on a hot night? We couldn’t keep our hands of each other. We were like dogs in heat. It was poetic justice to do it last night.”

“That’s our dear John.” Gilbert retorted “Always the hopeless romantic.”  The three of them shared a laugh.

"But seriously guys, I really think I'm falling in love with this kid." Lafayette and Mulligan shared a look of concern.

It was just their luck that the man of the hour appeared through the doors. One Alexander Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I get this wasn't the best chapter, but I'm trying to build up suspense. I'm setting some things up for later. Plus, I like watching boys be boys.  
> Also, I really appreciate the views and especially the kudos, it makes me a little less nervous writing this, so thanks a lot.


	3. Come As You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begun, Things done right, & Things Fall Apart

Alexander and Aaron waltzed in 15 minutes after nine o’clock. They walked up to the other guys’ table with an air of nonchalance.  
“Glad to see you made it.” Laurens chimed.  
“Of course, I had to see you again.” Hamilton replied  
“Burr.”  
“Boys.” Burr remarked. They stood in in a few moments of treacherous silence as they eased around a great tension.  
“So much for cordial.” Gil muttered “Why don’t we head downstairs?”  
“That sounds like a great idea.” Laurens replied. He took Alexander’s hand as he took them down the dimly lit stairs to the basement. They walked down the familiar hall way to reveal a rotunda with doors leading in every which way. The wall of the round room was covered in a mural. Great figures and heroes of black history were all together at a picnic in a style that evoked Da Vinci’s “Last Supper”. The trim of the walls were golden and the doorways seemed to glitter when you glanced at them. The room seemed to be miles wide. Hamilton’s eyes opened wide as he looked around. He brought himself to words and croaked out:  
“Whoever designed this place deserves an award.”  
“It’s one helluva place. I’ll tell ya.” Mulligan declared  
“It’s certainly bigger and better than when I used to hang out here.” Burr gawked at the grandeur the room seemed to have.  
“It really isn’t. It’s still the same small room, but the right paint job can work wonders.” Gil commented as he inspected his nails.  
“How did an underground movement like you guys get what it takes to do all of this?” Burr asked  
“You know it’s amazing what you can do when you open your mouth.” John dug. He shot a glance at Burr. Aaron squinted his eyes in return. Gil whispered to Hercules:  
“Wow. If looks could kill.” Alex steps back, trying to take as much of it in as he could. John shouts and asks:  
“You love it don’t you, Alex?”  
“I do.”  
“Good, that means it’s doing its job- captivating. If you want to see the work though, I’ll need you to stop staring.”  
“Yeah okay.” John reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand. He yanked him to the first door. John knocked first and then immediately barged in. Mulligan began to clap slowly:  
“So classy, Mr. Laurens.”  
“Shut up Herc.” John walked gingerly through the office. The walls were lined with dark TV screens. “I have to say, I am genuinely surprised that no one is here.”  
“Someone should be here.” Mulligan stated “They texted me earlier today that they were coming by tonight.”  
“What is this place?” Alex asked  
“This is the Social Media office.” John responded  
“Or as Herc calls it, Wayans Brothers.” Laf said matter-of-factly  
“Not Wayans Brothers, Warn a Brother. We got you one of the hoodies so you would remember the name.” Mulligan explained  
“I’m still learning this language! Laf yelled. Herc sighed in response and put his head in his hands.  
“Yeah, I think it’s safe to move on, John.” Aaron goaded. The crew moved on to another room where papers were littered everywhere. A group of people were gathered in the front of the room staring at someone’s computer screen.  
“Hey, you guys should see this.” They walked through rows of computers to see one laptop shining bright. On screen was a protestor yelling at a wall of police officers. He’s wailing and berating them while his wife tries to pull him away. The more he yells, the harder she tries to pull, but he keeps inching closer and closer. She tries to keep him from aggravating the police officer, but he does anyway. He gets in one officer’s face and suddenly he is on the ground. He bleeds out onto the asphalt with his wife clutching his hand and hugging him. She tries to get help, but it is too late. His body lay limp on the street while the officer returns to the formation.  
The crew is in shock. They can’t shake what they’ve seen.  
“I can’t believe what they’re doing to people.” Alex starts, his voice trembling.  
“It seems like the more people try to do, the worse it gets.” Laurens continues  
“If only it wasn’t so rough.” Mulligan remarked  
“If only she was able to keep him away.” Burr retorted  
“If only he was alive today.” Laurens pleaded “Wait what did you say, Burr?”  
“I said ‘If only she was able to keep him away’”  
“Why is she being held responsible?” John interrogated  
“She’s not. I just mean that if he wasn’t on so abrasive, the officer wouldn’t have beaten him like that.”  
“He was just trying to make a point.”  
“And now he’s an example. People are going to say ‘Oh look how aggressive those blacks are’ and change their whole tune about this. Suddenly we’re the bad guys here. She knew all of this might happen if he got to close, that’s why she was trying to keep him away. But she failed and now the love of her life is gone! She will forever be haunted by that!”  
“That’s not her fault and it’s not his fault. This is an officer going far beyond what’s necessary. He didn’t need to beat that guy to death and he did anyway!”  
“She just wanted to protect him!”  
“He didn’t need to be protected!” At this point, tears are streaming down their faces. John and Aaron have screamed at the top of their lungs. Alexander looks at Herc and Gil. They pull Burr and Laurens aside so they can get a chance to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little part of me that lights up every time I get a notification about this. It surprises me that someone will read my work, so thank you for making me feel special. There are a lot of stories out there, but you chose mine so THANK YOU.  
> If you see something wrong, tell me. I post this in a late-night delusion, so this is unedited.  
> I was looking at the dates I post this on, and I notice it takes me two weeks to actually get a chapter out there. This isn't on purpose, it just happened.  
> Stay cool, Stay tuned :D


	4. Like a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rewind, A Schuyler, & A Ribbon in the Sky

    John was not ready for this. Not tonight. He just wanted to hang out with his new bae, and have a good time. His mind was running a million miles a minute; all he could see was red. He couldn’t stand that guy. Aaron Burr was horrible the first time they met, and the second time around was just as bad. The man proved time and again that he was insufferable. Suddenly Lafayette’s voice broke through.

“Mon ami, John, are you okay?”

“Not really. It felt like I was in the very same place I was last time. We’re still having the same fight.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t hit ‘em.”Hercules mentioned. Gil glared at him. “What? He did last time. I could tell he was revisiting everything, it remained a possibility up until the very end.”

“Herc is right. I wanted to punch him. The only reason is just because Alex was standing right there. I can’t keep going like this. Someone’ll die. If I don’t kill Burr, I’ll kill myself.”

“Don’t be so overdramatic.” Gil warns

“In other news, pot calls kettle black.” Mulligan snipes. Gil responds just as quickly:

“Your shade is unnecessary, Mr. Mulligan. But seriously John, just breathe, you’ll get through this. At the very least, this can only last, what, two more hours when curfew goes into effect?” John groaned loudly.

 

    Across the room, Alex was sitting next to Aaron has he reeled himself in. Alexander reached out:

“Burr, I’ve never seen you like that. You were fiery and passionate and pretty loud, what happened?”

“I’m not sure it’s my place to tell you.” Burr said “Let’s just say I know what I was talking about.”

“Burr, I’m not going to drop it.”

“I know, but I have a nice chance of beating the king of stubborn in ‘The Quiet Game’” Alex pouted knowing full well he had been thwarted. He tried something different:

“Well whatever it was, is there anything I can do now to make it better?” Burr wiped his face with his hands. He paused and stared out at John, Lafayette, and Mulligan. He knew that the past can’t be changed by now. 

“Nah. What’s done is done. I just need to move on.”

 

    It’s at this moment, that a young woman came out of one of the rooms wearing dark jeans, a pair of red Beats around her neck, and a t-shirt that read “A Woman’s Place is in the House and the Senate”. She had a cascade of curls coming out of a ponytail holder. She walked across the hallway toward her destination, until Burr and Hamilton caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks, and walked toward the pair. 

“I didn’t know there was a ‘Ladies’ Man’ support group meeting here!” Alex chuckled a little bit. “So much for ‘reliable with the ladies' huh? How come you two know each other anyway?”

“We work together.” Alexander answered “Wait, how do you know him?”

“He used to have the biggest crush on me in high school.”Angelica explained “He was a wretched little teenager.” Alexander looked over in shock.

“I really was.” Burr admitted “How come you’re a Schuyler-in-law, Hamilton?”

“I dated her sister Eliza for a while.”

“That is,” Angelica added “until he came out to her in the middle of sex, Will Truman style.”

“You have to appreciate the classics.” Alex commented.

“1)  No one thinks 2002 is classic,” Angelica listed. Aaron snuck in a quick snort “2) No girl wants to find out that their boyfriend is bisexual mid-orgasm. That’s not remotely cool. 3) No one want to hear that when said boyfriend has cheated on her with another woman.”

“Alexander,” Aaron asked “You don’t know that pants close do you?” Alex and Angelica broke out in a fit of laughter. Alexander managed to choke out:

“Shut up, Burr.”

“Don’t ever change, Alex. Please.” Angelica continued, laughing the whole time.”We love you too dearly.”

“Angelica, what are you doing down here, anyway?” Aaron asked.

“Me and the girls run a radio station. Literally an underground radio station. I’m the main host, but some of the other people do a good job at it too.”

“But you blow them out of the water.” Hamilton noted.

“Listenership doubles in the first two minutes my voice goes on air.”

“And your sisters?” Burr asked.

“Eliza’s my producer and does a fantastic job of mixing and engineering. Peggy, on the other hand, runs the business.”

“That’s our girls.” Aaron remarked.

“No matter what, the Schuylers always come out on top.” Alexander added. Angelica’s phone goes off.

“Crap!” She groans “Commercial break is almost over and I needed to use the bathroom while I was out. It’s been nice talking boys, but I’ve got to go. Stop by the studio some time.” Angelica ran off down the hallway. 

 

    Hamilton and Burr let their legs stretch out on the floor and started to stare up at the roof. Across the room, Mulligan, Laurens, and Lafayette did the same. On the roof, they noticed was a swirl of words repeating in different languages over and over like a prayer. The lettering was done in a beautiful cursive and written in glittery red. 

“Who lives-Who dies-Who tells your story"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> All bunch of "my stories" got updated today and I thought I would do this instead of my homework. Best wishes.


End file.
